COLLAB SERIES
: Jesse and Parker try to expose KidBehindACamera and Angry Grandpa for their fake videos. Boogie2988 also pretends to be an obsessed McJuggerNuggets fan." : ―Description. The COLLAB SERIES is a series by McJuggerNuggets that follows Jesse Ridgway attempting to expose Michael Green and his Angry Grandpa Show series for being "staged", like his very own Psycho Series was revealed to be. This is the first time Jesse has done an official series with KidBehindACamera, Boogie2988 & Angry Grandpa. It's also the first time we see Psycho Dad & Angry Grandpa interact, confront and destroy objects with each other. It also acts as a prologue to The Devil Inside Series. Synopsis Jesse gets jealous that his long distance friend and YouTuber Michael Green (KidBehindACamera/Pickleboy), along with Charles Green Jr. (Angry Grandpa/AGP) are supposedly still getting attention for their lives more than he has got. Under the belief that Michael and his family are faking their lives like he and his family did in the Psycho Series, Jesse and his cameraman Parker travel to South Carolina to prove his theory correct. However, after failing multiple times to get Michael and his family to confess, their friendship slowly deteriorates. Not only that, but Jesse also gets attention of Angry Grandpa's anger and rage after using pranks on him such as flying a drone in his house. When Jesse is later punished for doing so, he is suddenly invited for a stayover in Arkansas by Steven Williams (Boogie2988/Francis), another YouTuber and friend whom Jesse and Corn met at Vidcon during the Psycho Series. While Jesse and Parker are at his house, Steven pretends to be a psychotic, obsessed fan and tries to force the two to play video games with him, which results Jesse and Parker being held captive. Somehow, despite the actions that Steven had committed while Jesse and Parker were in his home, it was shown that he was not actually an obsessed fan that he made himself out to be. Later, it was revealed that it turned out to be a prank set up by Steven and Michael after the likes of Jesse's continuous attacks against Michael's career. Later, it shows similar scenes to the Psycho Series such as Jesse pulling a fake gun on Angry Grandpa like him using a real gun on his father. Finally, it leads to both Psycho Dad and Angry Grandpa ending up destroying objects together in a pool house where Michael's brother Charlie Green (Charlie Chill) was meant to be living in since he was released from jail, thus both satisfying Youngins (Angry Grandpa/KidBehindACamera) and Juggies (McJuggerNuggets). Later, it was revealed that Angry Grandpa was scared of Psycho Dad while Jesse and his father are having a long conversation with Charles and Michael. In the end, Jesse and his father apologize to the Greens for their actions towards them and their relationship settles. The next morning, Jesse farewells Michael goodbye and snaps his fingers, making him a Collab Series character. He finally returns home to New Jersey with his father and Parker to find that Jeffrey had put his stuff in his room. Characters Main * Jesse Ridgway * Parker Zippel * Michael Green * Angry Grandpa * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Bridgette West * Boogie2988 Minor Characters * Larry Abraham * Theresa Ridgway * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Charlie Green Episodes Category:Titmouse TV Primetime Original Series